


Все наше время

by Lisaveta



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-11 03:08:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10453620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisaveta/pseuds/Lisaveta
Summary: - Для обеих наших рас, время — величина еще слишком линейная и значимаяПост серии 12.2 ТОС





	

Как обычно бывает после инцидентов, которые капитан гордо называл приключениями, по всему кораблю наступил краткий момент затишья. Воцарилась некая особая атмосфера, которая казалась Споку практически чуждой, и в то же время раз за разом напоминала, что одна опасность миновала, а их навигаторы уже прокладывают путь к следующей. Это выражение, не лишенное романтизма и некого фатализма, но вполне справедливое, старпом услышал от их доктора, так любящего красочные и порой весьма точные метафоры. Конечно, в последнем Спок ему никогда бы не признался.

И точно так же, как и обычно после инцидентов, в медотсеке царила приятная глазу полутьма. Привычно и мерно пищала техника. Доктор сидел за столом и делал какие-то записи, экран компьютера освещал его лицо, делая кожу мертвенно-бледной, серебря волосы и высвечивая глаза до прозрачной голубизны.

— Ну что, гоблин, снова не спится? — не поднимая головы, произнес Маккой удивительно мягким голосом. — И не надо мне тут заливать про периоды сна вулканцев и медитацию. Твой организм испытал стресс — сначала его заставили стареть и разлагаться, потом волноваться, а затем…

Доктор не закончил, вместо этого вытянув руку. Сжал ее в кулак и снова разжал, широко разводя пальцы.

— Это удивительно, сколь многого не замечаешь, пока молод. Относительно молод, — запрокинув голову, он посмотрел прямо в лицо вставшего над ним Спока. — Относительно не стар.

— По общественно принятым у землян меркам…

— Брось это, Спок. Я прекрасно осознаю, что для своего возраста неплохо сохранился. А проработал и того лучше. Но этого удивительно мало, когда вдруг оказывается, что… Я не мог держать скальпель. И теперь не могу отделаться от мысли, что когда-нибудь это случится вновь.

Слабость и немощность для каждого из них в этот раз открыла свои грани. Старость казалась чем-то далеким и едва ли возможным с их то призванием. Не осталось героической смерти, да и смерти вообще. Не осталось надежды. Не осталось времени на выбор. Ничего не осталось.

Осторожно, едва позволяя себе ощущать текстуру и тепло человеческой кожи кончиками пальцев, Спок коснулся расслабленной руки доктора, лежащей на столе. Проследил пути выделяющихся вен, обвел выступающие костяшки. Как и Маккой, он помнил, какими эти руки были тогда, много и много десятков лет вперед — скрюченные артритом, высохшие, с полупрозрачной кожей в темных пигментных пятнах. Вулканец видел, как доктор потирал их между собой, стараясь согнать боль и согреть. Видел и сожалел.

Это было странно и можно было бы отнести к временному состоянию, к старческим капризам или, как говорил сам Маккой, к прогрессирующему идиотизму. Но Спок не хотел. Это были его чувства. Строго подчиняющиеся контролю, но существующие.

Уголки губ доктора дрогнули, он чуть склонил голову и посмотрел тем взглядом, от которого внутри вулканца что-то сжималось, что-то приходило в волнение, сладкое и больное напряжение. Переплетая их пальцы, Маккой сказал:

— Это просто время.

— Я прекрасно это осознаю, доктор. Так же как и то, что старость — это естественный физиологический процесс.

— Который рано или поздно настигнет всех. И в твоем случае позднее, чем нас, не так ли? Гораздо позднее! Та зеленая болотная жижа в твоих венах даст тебе шанс пережить всех нас.

— Этот факт отрицать бессмысленно, доктор. Физиология вулканцев превосходит землян в продолжительности жизни. Как и во многом другом.

— Гоблин, — снова невыразимо мягко позвал Маккой. Посмотрел на их соединенные руки и снова вскинул взгляд снизу вверх, вопросительно изогнул бровь.

И Спока затопило чем-то, называемым людьми нежностью. Его ли, доктора ли — не важно. Через прикосновение он чувствовал любопытство и волнение.

— На основе данных развития ситуации я сделал выводы, что, исходя из средней продолжительности жизни земного мужчины, дальнейшие церемонии ухаживания являются нелогичной тратой времени.

Доктор вскинул уже обе брови. Его волнение усилилось. Едва заметно потянуло тщательно скрытой от него, Спока, тоской.

— Вот значит как, Спок?

И даже его голос сказал гораздо больше поверхностных ощущений от тактильного соприкосновения.

В ответ на это все внутри в очередной раз перевернулось. И снова. И снова. Наверное, это именно то, что так привлекает его в докторе — вот так, своими контрастами раскручивало внутри катушку напряжения.

Спок выпустил руку доктора, вместо этого проведя по ней двумя сложенными пальцами. Не слишком решительно, не так, как ему бы хотелось.

— Для обеих наших рас, время — величина еще слишком линейная и значимая, чтобы тратить ее, упуская возможности просто быть. Для меня — быть рядом с вами, доктор.

Та натянутая струна, что вибрировала в них обоих, словно оборвалась. И зазвучало удивленное ликование. И еще что-то такое, чему коммандер не мог дать определение. Только метафору. Но доктор молчал и мягко улыбался.

*****

Спок смотрел на вчерашних кадетов, этих энергичных молодых мужчин и девушек, и внутри снова что-то болело и вибрировало. Внутри снова было что-то кроме органов, плоти и крови. Внутри снова жили метафоры, ведь без них нельзя смотреть в глаза Джима Кирка, без них не объяснить улыбку мистера Скотта и голос Ухуры. Он не хотел сравнивать. Они все просто были. В этом моменте. В этом времени.

— Для обеих наших рас, время — величина еще слишком линейная и значимая, — говорил он, стоя напротив своего двойника, своего иного. Такого же, но в тоже время столь непохожего. — Вот только ваше время не является моим. И все же — не упускай возможность быть счастливым, Спок.

— Вряд ли это возможно, вычислительные машинки не знают таких слов, — на ходу бросил доктор Маккой этого времени и этого мира, присоединяясь к компании нового экипажа «Энтерпрайз».

В лице молодого Спока что-то заострилось, и его старший двойник практически услышал звук, с которым отдавался голос доктора в том самом «внутри».

Всему свое время.


End file.
